The Black Angel
by Hellfire-Princess
Summary: Dick Grayson is excited tha his sister is back. He thought he knew everything about her, boy was he wrong... Andy Grayson has come back to Gotham this school year, to get into the mortal world before it ends up destroyed. What happens when her friends and family from Camp Half-Blood come to town? What role does Andy have to play in this new Titian war? What if her enemy triumphs?
1. Chapter 1

**Another NEW Fanfiction out today! Lets see how this one goes.**

 ***I am using Romanian instead of Romani because Google apparently doesn't know everything***

 **Dick's POV** "Richard Grayson, get over here before I use Steve to drag you by your ears!" Yikes, Andy's MAD, and I do NOT want to be dragged downstairs by a 6 foot 4 skeleton with a bad attitude. OK, let me back it up a bit, my half-sister, Andromeda (we call her Andy for short) is the demigod daughter of Hades, the god of death, and she's also an Amazonian. Like, Wonder Woman, anyways, she just got back from Camp Half-Blood and while we're all anxious to here how she's been I'd rather NOT be dragged by my ears.

 **Andy's POV**

I can't believe I'm finally starting school at Gotham Academy! It should be so much fun! **(A/N She doesn't know about the bullies at G.A.)** Ugggghhh, where's Dick? "Richard Grayson, get over here before I use Steve to drag you by your ears!" I yell at the top of my lungs, Steve is my skeleton friend, Nico, my other half-brother taught me how to make him and seeing as I'm the demigod daughter of Hades, I can do that kin of stuff.

 ***TIME JUMP TO 8:00, WHEN SCHOOL STARTS***

 **Andy's POV**

The moment I walk through the gates, I spot Artemis and Babs over by a big oak tree, so naturally Dick and I make a beeline towards them, only to by stopped by a thick-muscled jock.

"So, did the circus Freak fin another Freak friend? Or is she another piece of Gypsy Trash, like you?" The jock taunts as Dick lowers his head.

I look at Dick and make a feral noise in my throat _*****_ _"Nu, Andy, noi nu putem lupta înapoi, nu aici, nu acum, de ok?"_ Dick says calmingly.

 _"Dar... Dick, de ce nu?"_ I ask, realizing that it is safest for us to talk in Romani.

Before dick can respond, the jock lifts me up by my shirt, "Hey, Gypsy Girl, I was talkin' to you, you gonna answer me!?" The jock shouts as he drops me on the ground.

Smirking, I reply: _"Şi de ce ar răspunde la o astfel de expresie gros condus, idion prost, nepoliticos ca tine?"_ I hear a laugh from Dick as I respond, only to get a white-hot smack of pain across my face.

Suddenly Barbra, Dick and Artemis are at my defense, Artemis even giving him a bloody nose and a soon-to-be-black eye. As Babs and Artemis walked me to the nurse, Artemis asked "What did you say to him to make I'm do that?"

"That also made Dick laugh?" Barbra added

"Simple," I said with a smile. _"Şi de ce ar răspunde la o astfel de expresie gros condus, idion prost, nepoliticos ca tine?"_

"Meaning...?" Barbra asked

"And why would respond to such an expression thick headed, stupid, rude idion like you?" I stated bluntly.

"Well, now we know why he punched you," Artemis said laughing.

"Yes", I said sarcastically. "Because he knew what I was saying and hit me because I insulted him, not because I was speaking Romani and he's a jerk." I finish while rolling my eyes as we burst into laughter.

"Oh, and Artemis, thanks for punching him back." I say.

"No prob, after all, Bruce and the Commish wouldn't like it if Dick and Babs got into a fight. Besides, isn't that friends are for? Enacting revenge on school bullies for one another?"

"Yeah" I say," because friendship is about beating up other people." I say sarcastically with a smile as Barbra bursts into laughter.

 **Translations:**

 _ ***No, Andy, we can't fight back, not here, not now, ok?**_

 _ **But...Dick why not?**_

 _ **And why would respond to such an expression thick headed, stupid, rude idion like you?**_

 **Did you like it? More PJO in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to put this in my last story, but, 5 reviews on a chapter means another chapter gets uploaded**

 **Thanks, now stay whelmed, get traught and feel the aster, YJ and B-fam OUT!**


	2. The Beginning

**Alright, here's my second chapter, thanks to Robindanewsie and Gargoyle77 for the tips and Daughter of Ironman06 for the review, this is for you! ( bold is translations, italics is Romanian (because Google doesn't know everything. :)**

* * *

 ** _Andy's POV_**

A 'SNAP" echoed through the tavern as all noises in the crowd were silenced. I turn my head towards the sound, and I see them, falling, falling, until they hit the ground. Their limbs are bent at unnatural angles as someone in the crowd screams out, yet I don't hear them, all I can see is the bent and broken bodies of my parents. I feel a faint, vibrating presence as my parents fade away, fade into death and I feel a warm sensation. Almost like my mother's smile, yet looking down upon her lifeless form I know that her lips will never turn upward into a smile, and a laugh will never again escape her lips, forever to remain in a stoic state.

Numbly I comfort my brother who keeps shaking his ebony black hair in denial, muttering _" Nu, nu, nu, mama, tata , trezește-te , nu ne lăsați te rog ! Nu pleca ! "_ ** _"_ No, no, no, mom, dad, wake up, don't leave us please! Don't go!"** I don't realize I'm crying until I wipe my eyes and move the midnight-black strands of hair that escaped my braid out of my face.

 _" Dickie , fratele mai mic ... sunt plecat , e în regulă , eu sunt încă aici , dar mami și tati au plecat . "_ **"Dickie, little brother they're... Gone, it's ok, I'm still here, but mommy and daddy are gone."** Still shaking, Dick turns his head, and eventually, his whole body into me and presses his head to my collarbone and cries into my shoulder. Soon, I curl around him, pressing my forehead into his spine as I let loose my first sob and we sit like that until I _feel_ someone walk up to us, and he's... Buzzing, buzzing with energy, he's, alive I can tell that he's alive, and then the thought hits me, ' _what am I?'_ I push the thought away to confront the man coming toward us, untangling me from Dick as I do. The man crouches down to us, so he can look us in the eyes.

"Children, I'm Bruce Wayne, I apologize for your loss, I lost my parents at a young age as well, I would like to help you, as soon as I can, would you like that?" Mr Wane asks us, I look over to my brother, who nods and whispers.

 _"Îmi place acest om , el pare frumos ... și a spus că ne- ar ajuta . "_ "I **like this** **man, he seems nice...and he said he would help us."**

I nod at Dick and look at the man "H-hi Mr. Wayne, I'm Andromeda, but my f-family calls, well, c-called me Andy, and this is Richard, but I call him Dick. We'd like it if you could help us, if you still want to."

The man smiles warmly and says "Of course. How old are you... can your brother speak English?" He says this slowly, as to make sure Dick understands and almost as if hes afraid of scaring us. I don't mind, I like that he's not talking loudly or fastly, that can scare Dickie sometimes.

"I'm 10, and Dick is 8" I say is timidly. "And yes, Dickie can speak some English, but not very well."

* * *

 **Time Jump: 2 Days Later - Gotham Boys Juvenile Hall**

 **Dick's POV**

'This place is scary, where's Andy, or Mr. Wayne?' I wonder in my head, soon the nice lady, May, I think her name was comes in. 'Maybey she can help me' I think. "Richard? Someone's here to see you." May says.

"Thank you!" I say happily, I know already that its Mr. Wayne. I run out, and barrel into Mr. Wayne's legs. I wrap my tiny arms around them and smile up at him, then, I see Andy, on his back. She has her arms on his shoulders and when I step back, I can see her legs around Mr. Wayne's chest soon, I join her, as he carries me out to his car. "Wheeee I'm flying!" I shout as I climb onto his shoulder, where he and Andy steady me.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

 **Andy's POV**

As we get out of the car, Dick and I look up at Bruce's house, "It's HUGE! Like a castle" I exclaim in awe.

"Ah, Master Wayne I suspect these are the two Grayson Children?" An elderly man in a suit and posh British accent inquires.

"Yes Alfred, this is Andromeda or Andy and her brother Richard.."

"You can call me Dick Mr. Alfie!" Dick interrupts!

All went well at the manor that evening, but that night, something odd happened. I woke u knocking on my window, a man in shimmering clothes was standing outside my window, throwing rocks. I swear, I've seen that man before, so, being a he curious monkey that I am, I went out to meet him.

"Hello Andy, now isn't the time for questions, you are in grave danger, please pack your bags, and comemback down here as soon as you can, we need to leave ASAP."

"OK, " I said running upstairs to pack my bag, honestly I was scared, what will happen to Dick when I'm gone... I'll leave a note, and send letters from where I am, when I get there. I decide as I scribble a note: 'Bruce, I'm in grave danger, I'm with a friend, I'll write, I'm going somewhere safe, I love you all, I'll see you again, bye.' I set the note on my dresser as I climb out the window to meet with Steve.

"I will explain the situation later, please follow me" Steve states as we startrunning. Soon we meet up with, men on horseback? As we near them I we that they're... Centaurs!?

"Wait... Centaurs!?" I say in shock.

"Yes, Centaurs" Steve says as one of them lifts me onto their back and Steve melts into the ground.

"What... How... Why?" I sputter, confused.

"We'll explain later, kid, but first we need to get you to can before the monsters cabeachiff and try to kill ya." One of the cenuars explains while we start to gallop off at amazing speeds. Soon, we reach a beach, then, we head uphill to a... Camp I guess. 'I'm so tired,' I think to myself as I pass out.

* * *

 **Alright, that was chapter 2, please reveiw, the fate of the next chapter is in your hand, so take 30 seconds to typenan encouraging or complimenting word :)**

 **Thanks remember, stay whelemed, get fraught, and feel the aster YJ and B-fam OUT!**


	3. The Mystery

**Hello, I am back, and I am very sorry for not updating last week, I've been caught up with Bellatora, sorry. This is NOT a flashback chapter, BTW. This is set in season 1 of YJ and after Battle of the Labyrinth, So, Percy, Annabeth and Andy are about15 and Nico is like, 13 (I think) but, he's a 13 year-old genius, a freshman, like everyone else. And of course, Dick is 13 as well.**

 **Oh, and the symbols in italics are Greek, the other language is Romanian pretending to be Romani, because the almighty Google doesn't know everything. Bold is the translations.**

 **Me: I only own the plot**

 **Andy: and me! Oh, and Duncan Brayer :(**

 **Percy: Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Nico and I are owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **Dick: Wayne Manor, Gotham Academy, Babs, Artemis,Alfred, Bruce and I are owned by DC comics.**

* * *

 **Andy POV**

I wake up, my head pounding as I groan and sit up in a bed, wait, I thought I was supposed to be at school today! Its 9:00, where am I?

"Take it easy, Andy, you just had your first experience with Gotham Academy bullies," Artemis says. "You blacked out when we got to the nurse's office, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I remember now, that's gonna leave a mark." I say, touching the back of my head.

"Eh, you'll be fine, you wanna get to class," she says, helping me up.

"Yeah, let's go," I say, accepting her hand and walking out the door.

* * *

 **At lunch (because I don't feel the need to explain all three previous classes)**

We walk out of the lunch line and turn towards the center of the cafeteria and I am met with a familiar, yet odd sight.

"Hey, Angel, I didn't know you went here," my cousin, Percy says, obviously uncomfortable in his uniform.

I walk over to his table, setting down my lunch tray, Artemis, Dick and Babs in suit. "Hey, Cuz, Annie, Nico, and yes, I'm pretty sure you did." I say, grinning at my cousin and turning towards Annabeth. "Chiron sent you, didn't he?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we got some scholarships from your, ummm, adopted father." Nico says, pulling me into a hug.

"Alright little bro, get off me so I can get my friend here up to speed." I say, pushing him off me and turning towards my non-demigod audience. "Arty, Babs, Dick this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico DiAngelo." I announce, gesturing to each one in turn.

"You called Nico 'little bro', I thought Dick was your only brother." Babs asks, confused.

"Yeah, well, I can't really explain right now, but he's my half-brother, and before anyone asks, Percy is my cousin on Nico's side of my family, Annie is just a friend." I explain, hoping I can tell them later.

" 'Just a friend' you're like my sister, Angel", Annie says, using my nickname from camp.

"Angel?" Dick asks, he hasn't been caught up to speed on everything yet.

"Yeah, I'll explain later you guys wanna come over later? We can walk backtogether" I say, now addressing everyone at the table.

"Can't, mom wants me home, maybe tomorrow," Artemis says, looking at her food.

"I'm meeting up with some friend later, remember?" Dick says, drinking his milk.

"Oh, yeah, and I know Babs can't come, but you three can still come over." I say, disappointed that I can't tell my friends yet.

"We better go, we have History next," Annie says to me as we all pick up our lunch trays and leave.

* * *

 **After school**

"Lemme guess, you're gonna tell them, right?" Percy asks as we walk out into the school yard.

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna need to introduce you guys to Bruce, where are you staying?" I ask, wondering since none of their parents live in the area.

"Chiron rented us an apartment near the school, with security cameras in it." Annabeth says, "but it only has two bedrooms and..."

"Nico doesn't want to bunk with Perce, right? Its fine, I'll ask Brice if you can stay with us." We reach the edge of the schoolyard when Duncan Brayer walks out with his gang.

"Did da little gypsy weject find some fwiends?" He asks in a mocking tone, as if I were a baby.

"She's no reject, Brayer, back off," Percy says, stepping in front of me and curling a fist.

"Whatever," the bully snarls, then, before I could react, Duncan's goons have Annabeth and Nico in chokeholds, pinned to the ground. Then, he punches Percy, shoves him out of the way and lifts me up by my shirt. "How 'bout this, you little trash, since no one likes a gypsy like you and because you're brother's and idiot, you can get the punishment." He says, punching me in the face, then dropping me on the ground, he kicks me twice in the stomach, as I curl into the fetal position, a blast of water shoves him off of me. Next, skeletons rise out of the ground,clawing at the frightened thugs as they drop Nico and Annabeth and run away.

"You okay, Angel?" Percy asks as he picks me up. "I'll carry you, where's your house again."

I groan, "Nico... Steve... Home" I can't say much more, my stomach hurts too much. But, Nico seems to understand, nodding, he concentrates and lo and behold, Steve comes out of the sidewalk

 _"Μας οδηγήσει σε Wayne Manor" "_ **Lead us to Wayne Manor"** He orders. Steve complex and, 10 minutes later, I lose conciseness.

 **Nico's POV**

I'm following Steve when Percy nudges me "She's out, Nico how much longer?"

 _"Πόσο ακόμα μέχρι να φτάσουμε Wayne Manor?"_ **"How much longer until we reach Wayne Manor?"** I ask Steve, who chatters his teeth and makes noises that only a child of the underworld can understand. "He says we should be there in about five minutes," I translate to Percy. Suddenly, Andy starts to shudder and twist in Percy's arms crying out:

 _"Tata mama! Nu! Dickie ! Cineva , ajutor ! Nico , Percy, Annabeth! Te rog, să -l oprească !"_ my heart twists at these words, there is so much pain behind them.

"Wh-what's she saying Nico?" Annabeth asks, worried for my- no, _our_ \- sister's safety.

"She's saying 'Mom, dad! No! Dickie! Someone, help! Nico, Percy, Annabeth! Please, make it stop!' In Romani" I respond, choking on the words, using my feet to move faster. Annabeth and Percy catch up, Percy saying:

"What do we do?"

"We run, now!" I say as my sister keeps repeating those lines, shouting and twitching fiercely, sometimes letting out a high-pitched scream. We reach the door to Wayne Manor and I pound on the dark oak door.

"Hell- oh, my what's this?" A British man in a suit inquires, Alfred I think his name was.

"We need to get her into a bed, where's Bruce, or Dick?" Annabeth asks, her gray eyes turning the color of a force storm.

"Master Dick is not here, but I will fetch Master Bruce, please, come in and take her to her room, third door on the left." Alfred says, ushering us in as Percy sprints up the stairs, Annabeth and I in quick pursuit. Percy sets her on the bed and moves away, after he does this, I sit next to her, and holding her hand I say:

" _Angel, ești bine , ești la conac , Percy , Annabeth și eu , suntem cu toții în regulă . În regulă , pe Angel ?"_ **"Angel, you're ok, you're at the manor, Percy, Annabeth and I, we're all fine. Alright, Angel?"** I say in Romani, having to do this once in awhile in the Hades cabin at camp, I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand, she may be my 'older' sister, but really, I'm her big brother in times like this. Bruce charges in, worried, he pales when he sees her black eye and bruised arms; he's shaking when he sees her thrashing around murmuring words in Romani that I can't make out. His voice shaking with rage, he turns to Percy and Annabeth and glares at them and says:

"What happened to my daughter?!" I can hear the venom dripping in his voice as I respond.

"A punk kid named Duncan Brayer beat her up for being a gypsy and something Dick did, or rather, didn't do," I say, noticing how much my voice shakes. Suddenly, Angel let's out a scream and bolts upright, wincing as she moves her stomach.

Oh," she moans, clutching her stomach. "Wh-what happened? Wait... Now I remember, Duncan and, I had a nightmare, you, you all f-fell, then... L-luie got you and h-he tortured you, th-then then h-he killed you, th-then, he killed m-me." Annabeth, Percy and I exchange looks, demigod dreams are hardly ever just dreams but, Angel, is a special case, because of her early trauma, she has nightmares about it, and with all the stuff going on at camp she has nightmares about things that she fears, instead of visions.

"Luke, who's Luke, did he," I cut Bruce off.

"All do respect Mr. Wayne, Luke a private matter, demigod business only. But no, he hasn't harmed her." Bruce relaxes at this. I know that over spring break, she told her family the truth about her heritage, a bit. She told them she was something called a demigod, she went to a special camp and she was Dick's half-sister, but, as far as I know, almost nothing else.

"Bruce, could Nico stay with us? The place they're living in now is a bit small and well, I'll explain at dinner, OK?" Andy asked, Bruce nodded, leaving the room.

 **Andy's POV**

After Bruce left, we did our homework and did one of my favorite things to do with Annabeth or Dick: karaoke, I made Nico sing at least once, and by far, my favorite song was one that went...

"We are young, we are strong, we're not looking for where we belong, we're not cool, we are free and we're running with blood on our knees." It seems to fit us well. **(A/N if you think you know what the song, put it in the reviews, first one gets a shout-put in the next chapter and a line of their choice for 3 characters of their choice. [First answer=you get to pick a line for three characters in the story {I'll try to work it out}] unless you are Robbie, I'm already doing that, kinda)**

Then, Percy and Annabeth left for supper and Dick came in, eyeing Nico and told us it was time for dinner, and as we headed down, we prepared for the questions about to be asked. Then, halfway through dinner, it happened, Dick asked the first real question, not idle chatter.

"So, um Nico, no offense, but why didn't you leave with the others, Percy and Annabeth, and why do you guys call her 'Angel'?" Dick questions, staring down Nico.

"Well, Dick, Bruce let me stay here and we call her Angel because well, 1, when Perce and Annabeth met her, they said she looked like an angel, 2, because well..." Nico looks at me for help.

"Let's start from the top, you know, I'm a demigod and that means that I'm half human and half, god, my godly parent is Hades,just like Nico's, we're half-siblings. Naturally, we have similar, yet separate powers, Nico and I can both sense death, but Nico has superior control over the dead and the undead and he literally radiates death. Well, I do to, just not as strongly, me, I have control over the undead, but I have less control over my father's subjects than Nico does oh, and I have black wings, like angel wings." I explain

"So, that's why we call her Angel, and not Harpie," Nico says, smirking.

"Harpie...?" Dick asked, looking at me.

"Don't ask," murmur. "Anyways, I met Perce, Annie and Nico at Camp Half-Blood, where I found out about my heritage. Percy is a son of Posiden, and normally, the godly side of your family doesn't matter, but the kids of the big three are close enough that we call each other 'cousins' and Annie, well, she's been at camp for nine years, so she's like a big sister to me, and Luke." I choke on the name of my surrogate brother who became a minion of Kronos. "Luke was like, like a brother to me, he was at camp as llnd as Annie, then, then he..." I can't finish my sentence as I turn and cry into Nico's shoulder.

"Luke was turned into a minion of the Titian Lord, Kronos, who last summer used Luke's body as a host. He'll be gathering allies as soon as he gets accustomed to his new form." Nico finishes for me.

"I'm really sorry, its gotta be hard for you," Dick says, paying my shoulder.

"Its hard on Annie, Thal and I." I respond, wiping my eyes.

"Thal," Dick asks.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, she's now a hunter of Artemis, to prevent... Well, it doesn't matter now," I say, stopping myself, they don't need to know. **(A\N whoever is the first reviewer to guess what I'm taking about, I'll let you know and you can PM me your choice of a PJO reference to use in the next non-flashback chapter.)**

We finish eating and Nico, Dick and I watch a movie that i frickin love called 'Divergent' because the hunger games is 'too mature and inappropriate for young children' and, I'm glad for that, Mockingjay Part 1 didn't sit well with me. After the movie, we all head up to bed as I fall asleep, I hear footsteps and a whirring sound, which I pass Offa's one of the boys getting a drink and my imagination. If only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

 **This chapter is called 'The Mystery' whay do you think the mystery is? First person to review or PM me with the right answer gets a shout out and a quote, or reference (PJO or YJ) in the next chapter, which will be published next week.**

 **Andy: remember, if you are Robbie, none of the prizes count for you, seeing as Firecracker is basically already doing that.**

 **Me: She's right, please review and to get the prizes, you have to review or PM me the answers, anyways...**

 **Percy: Stay whelmed,**

 **Dick: get traught,**

 **Andy: and feel the aster!**

 **Me: I should have expected this. Firecracker OUT!**


	4. I'm so very sorry

**Hey, I'm gonna be straightforward and chalant here, I'm not updating this weekend, sorry. We're going on a family trip, and I can't bring my tablet, (because I don't ave a laptop and the keys on my phone are too small to type anything longer than 100 word, sorry.) But, I will be updating throughout the week, and next weekend.**

 **Stay Whelmed, get Traught and feel the Aster, Firecracker OUT!**


	5. Remembering Camp, the Lightning Theif

**Right, sorry for not updating this weekend, we didn't have any WiFi at our campsite, but, the thing I posted on Thursday already explains why, you don't need my excuses in this chapter. More PJO in this chapter, I'm pumped! (Sorry, just got done reading Son of Neptune, so I'm in a PJO mood, I got called out for talking to my book, again [anyone else do that?])**

 **Andy: Quit taking and get on with the story!**

 **Annabeth: So, because Firecracker here has a wandering mind, this chapter takes place before The Lightning Thief.**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Andy: She's not wrong, like right now, instead of writing the story, you're rambling on.**

 **Me: Fair point, on with the story!**

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, 'Where's the trailer?' I think, then, I remember, Mami, Tati, gone. Then, the Girl's Juvenile Hall, and Wayne Manor, and the weird shimmery man and... Centaurs?

"Wh-where am I?" I say aloud, in English.

"Ah, you're awake, child." A wheelchair-bound man says, rolling over to my bedside.

"Where am I, who are you?" I ask, pronouncing the words carefully.

"You are home, child, Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods, much like you. I am Chiron, activities director here." The man says, smiling as he shifts in his chair.

"De-mi-gods?" I say, sounding out the word. "Like in the myths Mami used to tell me?"

"Yes, child, like the ones your mother used to tell you. Do you know who I am, in the myths?" He asks.

"Chiron, he was a Centaur, he trained heroes. But, he was living, tousan, no, thousands of years ago." I say, correcting myself.

"These 'myths are very real, my dear, and so are the gods, heroes and monsters that were in them. I was granted a wish, long ago that gave me immortality, if I was still needed to train heroes." He says, rising from his chair, revealing the lower, horse half of his body. I scramble back, into the headboard in shock. "I know this is a lot to take in but, oh!" He exclaims as a symbol appears above my head, I can only see black before it dissapers.

"Wh-what was that?" I ask, confused and slightly scared at the shock evident on Chiron's face.

"It is the symbol of your godly parent, Hades." Chiron says, his face lined with worry. "This isn't good" he muttered to himself.

"Why isn't this good?" I wonder, trying to remember who Hades was, no is. "Hades is the god of the underworld, one of the three eldest brothers, right?" I ask.

"Correct, and the fact that you are his daughter isn't good because, shortly after World War Two, the eldest gods made an oath to not have children." He says solemnly.

"Why?" I ask, sounding like a small child.

"They are too powerful, and, there is a certain prophecy regarding the children of the big three that the gods have tried to prevent." Chiron explains.

"A Half-Blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze. Yes, I know, my M-mami told it to me when I was five, when she told me that my real Tati was de-dead." I choke back the sobs trying to esxcale my throat.

"She told you, without telling you the conditions?" Chiron asked.

"Not really, she t-told me to re-remember it, for when I met my real Tati. She t-told me that it was not about me, but I had a part to play in it. Th-that I was im-important to when it ha-happened." I say, holding back tears and stumbling over the longer words.

"Yet she told you nothing about your real father?" Chiron asks.

"Only that he was a powerful man and that he left to protect Mami and I." I say, tears now slipping from my eyes as I remember my mom.

"She was right, my dear. Now, why don't we show you the camp." He says softly, noticing my tears and how fragile I must seem. I nod in agreement.

* * *

( **Because I'm too lazy to explain every single detail.) 2 months later...**

I've quickly learned more English, and I've started my lessons in Greek. I've even made a friend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, she, Chiron and Mr.D are the only people who know that I'm a daughter of Hades. Everyone else thinks I'm another unclaimed demigod, residing in the Hermes cabin. Oh, and I've also made friend with the resident pranksters, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Luke Castellan, who's like an older bother to me. Anyways, the camp is in uproar, anew demigod arrive two nights ago. Annabeth, Grover and Chiron are checking in on him. I hope he's alright, I heard from Annabeth that he's about her age and he's fading in and out of consciousness. The conch horn sounds and the Hermes Cabin falls into line for breakfast, I'm second to last, the newest unclaimed/Hermes child came about a month ago. I sit by Luke and he throws his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you doing, Andy?" He asks, using the nickname Annabeth gave me.

"I'm alright, heard anything about the new camper, Lu?" I respond, giggling at the girly nickname I gave him a month and a half ago.

Rolling his eyes and giving me an overdramatic sigh, Luke shakes his head no. "Naw, but I'm hoping I might get a half-brother."

I give him a smirk. "You got a new half-brother a month ago, what was his name, Ben?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ben, he's alright, but I heard that he killed the Minotaur." Luke says hopefully.

"Yeah, he did," Luke looks at me funny. "What? Grover told me." I say, not entirely lying, Grover did tell me, but I also was taking a walk near Thalia's Pine, thinking about Dick.

* * *

 **Time skip to partway through Percy's quest, nothing really changes, just imagine Andy doing what Percy was as well. Just add in midnight walks to Thalia's Pine. Right now, Andy is in the Underworld, trying to connect with (pursuade) her father. And summon the spirits of her mom and stepfather.**

I finish talking to mom, and promise the see her, John and Dick soon. I feel a disturbance, like someone entering that shouldn't be here. 'Percy, Annabeth and Grover' I think, I've been here for ten days, learning about my powers, they're stronger here. That, and I learn fast, I've been able to talk to my mom and John for 3 days now, and I have a pet hellhound. Phantom, because she seems to follow me like a phantom and she can shadow-travel, which I can't. I run towards the fields of Adophsol and I can hear voices actual voices in the distance. I hear them I've towards the Pit, Tartarus and run towards it. I see Grover being dragged towards the pit and concentrate on the rocks near there, schist. I make a thrusting motion and the rock nearest to Grover moves farther out of the ground, letting him grab it. I can see black spots, and a minute later,I see that Grover is safe, and they're moving towards Father's palace. I turn, and out of the shadows comes Phantom,behind me as always. I whisper in her ear "Take me to my Father's throne room" and get onto her back. We appear a moment later, in his throne room. "Father," I say, kneeling at his feet. "Please, my friends are innocent, they don't posses the Master Bolt, or your helm." His stony **(A/N: pun, [if you got it, it sucks I know.] Anyways, pun originally unintended.)** expression softens a bit at the face I raise at him. My brother and I have the same, mesmerizing blue eyes that cab soften even the coldest hearts.

"I will consider their story, little Angel, but you must leave, they cannot know of your past, not yet." Hades says, reminding me that, no matter how much I want to see my friends, I need to keep my lineage a secret, for now.

I nod. "Perhaps I will return in the fall." I offer, eager to meet Persephone and learn more of my Father's relm.

"Perhaps, now, leave." He says, nodding then, without a word, I hoist myself onto Phantom and we travel to the beach near camp.

"I'll see you later, girl" I promise, scratching her ears and walking through the border.

* * *

 **Again, everything is the same until the last day...**

I walk to the Hermes cabin, ready to take my stuff into a room in the Big House, I'll be going back and forth between the underworld and Camp this year. I walk in to see Luke admiring a new sword, I can feel it, celestial bronze and steel (correct me if I'm wrong). "Luke?" I call out to him warily. "Hey, Lu, where'd you get the-" I'm cut off by Luke running his sword into my right side, not killing me, but I'll die if I bleed out. And that's what Luke leaves me to do, bleed out, after wiping my blood off his sword that is. My vision becomes spotted and I hear someone, familiar cry:

"Andy!" Then I black out.

* * *

I wake up, groaning.

"Lay back, Angel, you just had a sword run through you." Grover, Grover carried me here and he looks on at me with concern as Annabeth talks to me.

"Luke" I mutter. "Luke tried to kill me." I say, louder this time. Annabeth's face tightens and pales.

"I know, he got Percy too, will you?" She asks, I know I'm only half a year younger than her, but she acts like I'm two years younger than she is.

"I'll be fine, nothing a bit of nectar, ambrosia and sleep can't cure." I say, falling back asleep.

 **Me: I know, I know, sucky ending. Sorry if it wasn't perfect, I tried my best to put handy in without changing stuff too much from the book. These flashback chapters will be announced at the beginning and each one will revolve around a PJO book.**

 **Annabeth: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Andy: get Traught,**

 **Percy: and feel the Aster!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	6. Secrets: Death and Identities

**Hello! I, Señor Phycopath and I am back with a new chapter!**

 **Annabeth: You keep saying 'Señor', you're a girl.**

 **Me: Λοιπόν , Señor ψυχοπαθής φαινόταν καλύτερα. Άλλωστε , δεν είναι όλοι μας είναι τέλεια , σοφό κορίτσι !**

 **(Pronounced: Loipón , Señor psychopathís fainótan kalýtera. Álloste , den eínai óloi mas eínai téleia , sofó korítsi!)** _ **(Well, Señor Psychopath seemed better. Besides, not all of us are perfect, wise girl!)**_

 **Percy: you know we can speak Greek, right?**

 **Me: Schist.**

 **Andy: Excuse me?!**

 **Nico: It's a semi-valuble rock.**

 **Andy: Oh.**

 **Me: Anyways, in this chapter we have...**

 **Dick: The Romani imposter, Romanian, because guess what, Google, who seems to know everything, doesn't know everything!**

 **Arty: Gotham Academy and Dick's friends from a 'club' he's in. (Kaldur will be called Kale, around Andy, it's a normal-er name.)**

 **Dick: Eh, let him be Kaldur, my nickname is Dick and Andy, her name, or any of her nicknames aren't normal.**

 **Arty: Fine, but-**

 **Me: No buts, we need to start the story! This story takes place the fall after Battle of the Labyrinth and in the second year of Young Justice, not second season, second year. If I mentioned that incorrectly earlier, sorry. Zattana and Roquel aren't in this chapter because they are doing stuff... Anyways, here we go!**

 _ **(Breakline)**_

 **Andy's POV**

School has been in session (a pain in the anus) for about a month now, and aside from the fact that Dick seems uncomfortable around Nico, (which is normal) everyone's been getting along great. Babs and Artemis are getting along great with Perce, Annie and Nico and vice versa, but, I'm not sure it's safe for my two lives to mix, they're here for a reason. And Dick seems, distant, I hardly see him or Bruce in the evenings, and the occasional afternoon. Not that I've really noticed, I spend a lot of time with the trio, but, today's different, Dick's friends are coming to Gotham Academy, transferring from Happy Harbor.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

" 'Cmon, Dick,Nico! We're gonna be late!" I shout from the door as my brothers walk downstairs, in their uniforms you almost can't tell then apart, but Nico has longer hair. I grab their sleeves and drag them outside.

"Jeez, I know you're excited about my friends, Andy but calm down!" Dick says laughing.

"It's not that! We're supposed to give them the orientation tour and help them out! We're their liaisons, Dick!" I remind him as he quickens his pace.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

"I'm Richard Grayson, this is my sister, Andromeda Grayson. We're your student liaisons at Gotham Academy, you can ask us anything." Dick says, giving the formal introduction.

"You can call us 'Dick' and 'Andy' " I say, smiling.

"I am Kaldur Stone" **(A/N it sounded right, don't judge.)** Says the dark-skinned teen.

"I'm Megan Morse and is is Connor Kent." Says a girl with auburn hair, she motions to a dark-haired boy behind her, who nods. "Your name is Andromeda Grayson, cool" she says, almost as if she's unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah, don't call her that, Megs, last time I did that, I had a bruised arm for a two weeks, call her Andy." Says a familiar voice that comes out from behind Kaldur and Connor.

"Hey Wall-Man!" I say, giving him a hug.

"So, you know Baywatch?" Artemis says, walking up to us.

"Yeah, I see him over the spring and winter breaks, if I'm lucky." I say grinning. "I live with my dad's side of the family in New York during the school year and over the summer." I explain.

" 'Cmon, we better get to class," Annabeth says, joining us.

"Right," I say. "Wally and Kaldur, you guys have homeroom with Annabeth, Nico Percy and I. The rest of you are in homeroom with Dick, Artemis and Barbra, you'll meet her later." I say, motioning for Wally and Kaldur to follow.

 _ **(Breakline, Lunch)**_

"So, you guys settling in alright?" I ask as Wally, Kaldur, Megan and Connor sit with us.

"Fine," Wally says while the others nod in agreement.

"Can you all come over later, Wally, Artemis, Perce?" I ask, looking at Dick to see if it's okay for me to invite and trust Megan, Kaldur and Connor, he nods. "Megan, Kal, Connor and Annie too? I add.

"Sure"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Yes, I believe I can."

"Yeah, no prob." I get all positive answers from everyone at the table.

"I'll text Bruce and let him know," Dick says, pulling out his phone.

 _ **(Breakline, at the Manor)**_

"I have an urgent meeting, so don't break anything, Wally, Dick." Bruce says.

"Hey!" They both protest.

"He's not wrong," I say, as we walk into the living room. Once there I ask. "Um, no offense, but can you give us a moment? We'll be in the kitchen. I say, motioning for Wally, Artemis, Barbra and my 'family' to follow.

"We'll be fine, thank you." Kal say, turning to talk to Connor.

Once in the kitchen I start. "Wally, Arty, Babs, Dick even, I haven't been truthful to you." I admit. "I'm not human, not fully. Dick is my half-brother, on my mom's side, my mortal side. Nico is my brother on my dad's side, my, godly side." I pause, waiting for their responses.

"G-goldy side?" Wally asks through his shock and surprise.

"Yes, my dad is the god Hades. Percy's dad is the god Posiden, Annabeth's mom is the goddess Athena. The godly side doesn't count, unless you share the same godly parent. The gods don't have DNA."

"Why are you telling us this, and why now?" Artemis asks.

"I only now got permission, and I'm telling you because-" I look at Percy, who nods. "I might end up dying by the end of August next summer. There's a prophecy that I play a big part in, and that part might just be death." I admit, lowering my head.

"Why?" Dick asks, "why are you so important?" I smile.

"Dick, I can determine whether or not the hero of the prophecy dies or not. Whether his soul is reaped or not. 'A child of Hades, born out of tragedy has the power of her father. The hero of the prophecy, their fate lies with her. To choose the hero's blade; to decide to kill or save, the choice is hers. A whisper of the Angel's breath; commands the army of endless death.' That's why." I say, turning towards my friends and family. "I'm sorry I never old you this, any of you, but, if I-"

"We won't let it be in vain." To my surprise, it's Barbara who says this, determination in her eyes, everyone else nods.

"I have something else to tells everyone, back in the living room" Dick says, leading us out. We all sit down as Dick walks to the middle of the room. We sit in a semicircle, Megan, Connor, Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Annabeth, Percy, Nico and I, in that order. "Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash." He points to each one in turn. Wally smirks.

"How do you know our secret?" Kaldur, Aqualad asks.

Dock points to himself. "Robin" he and Wally say at the same time.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

 **Me: Dun, dun, daaa! Identity revealed! I ask you, what do you think Andy doesn't notice Bruce and Dick's absence at night?**

 **Percy: The 'Demigods of Gotham' club meets at Annie and I'd place in the afternoon.**

 **Annabeth: Really, Seaweed Brain?**

 **Percy: I stand by the name.**

 **Andy: *rolls eyes* whatever, Perce.**

 **Me: Outro, please, I have a chapter of BT to brainstorm for.**

 **Annabeth: BT?**

 **Dick: Don't ask, I'm not allowed to tell you, neither is the team.**

 **Wally: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Artemis and Dick: Get Traught, (see what I did there?)**

 **Connor: And Feel the Aster!**

 **Me: Can anyone guess what I did there, I did two things, 1. Every Robin-Word said is said by a character who has actually said that word. 2. Find that out for yourself. Firecracker OUT!**


	7. The Gotham 'Gods

**Hey, so, I know I'm skipping my Sea of Monsters flashback chapter, but, it will be up this week, sorry about that,but I wanted to type this chapter, really badly.**

 **Annabeth: She's breaking the routine layout for this series...**

 **Percy: Slade is going down in this chapter, I can tell.**

 **Me: Maybe, but, I have one thing to say before we continue, Dick, take it away!**

 **Dick: READ BELLATORA! IT WILL BECOME IMPORTANT LATER IN THE SERIES BE-**

 **Me: That's enough, blabbermouth! Just read it, it will become important at the END of this series, and vise versa.**

 **Andy: Thank you, Robbie who brought this to Firecracker's attention a few minutes ago after Firecracker slipped up a bit. =)**

 **Nico: Alright, on with this!**

 **Artemis: We need to know what was so important that you skipped a flashback chapter!**

 **Percy: Yeah, that's an important chapter too! It's the chapter where-**

 **Me: Shut it, Perce! No spoiling! Honestly, you and Dick are worse than Wally right now! Oh, and, if I didn't mention this in the last chapter, Babs, feeling overwhelmed, left after finding out Andy was a demigod and stuff. Yeah...**

 _ **(Breakline)**_

"We'll laugh about this someday..." Artemis trails off as I shout:

"Richard John Grayson! I-I can't believe it!" I shout, half angry and half crying as the room slightly shakes, shadows thicken and black outlines, my wings can be seen, faintly. "Y-you could have died! Y-you could have d-died like they did! I-I have in ghtmares about it to this day, Dick! About you falling, your bones bent at angles they shouldn't be, your blood splattered on the ground, your skull cracked open and worse! Not only would you be dead! No, I have the power to talk to spirits, I can barely contain myself from brining mom and John back, i-if you died, I, I" I can't continue as I break down in sobs, Wally moves around to hug me. I sob into him as he rubs comforting circles in my back, soon, I look at Dick, who is now sitting down. He looks like he feels bad about it, but then, his face hardens.

"You're yelling at me for what I've been _trained_ to do, while you could be dead before the end of next August!" Dick accuses, but I am ready for this.

"You're not the only trained one here, _Richard_ , I've been training in swordfighting, hand-to-hand combat, archery, mythology, language and many lethal fighting styles. Besides, I'm in danger of dying every day! Hades, the only reason this city hasn't been destroyed by monsters is because we're surrounding ourselves with enough mortal musk to hide three dangerous children of the big three and a daughter of Athena. Do you know how may demigods have gone on quests and don't return? Dou you know what it's like to have the _weight of the world_ on your shoulders, litterally?" I demand, ranting at him, Dick looks down, in shame it seems.

"No I don't know how many people you have known die because of their quests, but, one, no, two questions, one, _lethal_ fighting?!" I stop him before he can continue.

"Demigods kill monsters, those monsters are sent to Tartarus, there, they reform and eventually, return to the mortal world, they can only be killed by celestial bronze and Stygian iron, but, in roman times, they did use imperial gold. Most, like, 90% of mortals can't see through the Mist, which prevents mortals from seeing or correctly interpreting monsters, weapons or gods." I say, stopping a few questions before they are answered. "Dick why is the team here?" I ask, now addressing the four teens sitting a little bit away from me.

"Strange things have been occurring in Gotham, Bats wants us to find out what they are, why hence here and how we should deal with them." He says, then he adds. "What did you mean earlier, to have the literal ' _weight of the world on your shoulders'_?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." I say, absentmindedly as I notice Nico, Perce and Annie exchanging worried looks at Dick's first sentence.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

"Lemme guess the things around Gotham are monsters." I say, we left the manor an hour ago and went walking through the city to Perce and Annie's place. "And, I'm guessing that's one of the reasons why you guys are here, right?"

"Yeah, monsters have been swarming the east coast recently, it probably has something to do with Kr- err, Lord Baby Eater." Percy says, smiling halfheartedly. I snicker at the name.

"Really, Perce? Eh, it's better than saying his actual name, heck, we can barely do it in camp, inmtue mortal world, no way." I say, then, I get an idea. "OK, so you know how the Team is here because of the monsters?"

"Yeah," they all say, nodding.

"Well, we're demigods, we are the only people who can see and kill the monsters, well, other than Aqualad, but he can't kill them." I state, hoping they'll understand what I'm getting at.

"You want us to become monster killing vigilantes, that will indefinitely clash with the league?" Annabeth asks, an adventurous glint inmher eyes.

"You know it, Wise Girl, let's get back to your place, Nico and I will meet up with you after going back to the manor, finding the Batcave, and taking some kevlar body armor and some fabric, okay?" I ask, preparing to shadow-travel. They all nod, I look at Nico, "can you shadow travel us to a cave near Wayne Manor, try focusing in on tec, since it normally clashes with demigods." He nods.

"Let's go," he says and we melt into shadows. A moment later, we appear in the Cave, I try not to marvel at it too much as I move towards the costumes, knowing Alfred, that's where the extra uniform stuff will be. Sure enough, I'm right, and I grab the kevlar suits and shout to Nico, "Got 'em." I throw them in a bag slung over my shoulder and look at him. He nods, grabs my hand and we fall into the shadows, appearing in an alley need the fabric store. I grab sea green, stormy gray, dull silver, and dark purple fabrics and buy them. I walk out and Nico pulls me into the shadows, appearing in the apartment.

"I got the armor and the fabric." I state as I unload my bag, and we get to work, fitting the flexible kevlar and making suits out of the fabric I got.

We finish three hours later, each of us has a midnight-black suit,kevlar covering weak points. Percy has a sea-green trident on his torso, the shaft of the trident covering his lower torso, the prongs starting just below his chest, the pointed prongs ending at his collar and his shoulders. Annabeth has a stormy-gray owl on her torso, the middle of the owl on her upper torso and lower chest, the head on her chest, the wings are outstretched, going over her shoulders. Nico has a silver outline of his sword, going from his bellybutton to where the collar of his shirt would be. I have a dark-purple angel on my torso, the legs are spread slightly, one on either side of the middle of my stomach, the angel has a sword at her side, her wings going over my shoulders, like Annabeth's owl. We all have masks, showing our eyes but obscuring the rest of our face, save the mouth and nose. They wrap around our heads, Annabeth and I have holes in the back for our hair, either in a ponytail or a bun.

"Let's suit up and get going, the sun has set and most monsters come out at night, the darkness makes them stronger." Annabeth says, dragging me to her room to get dressed.

"Tell that to Enchida, the Anteater Lady," I hear Percy mutter as I shake my head, laughing.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

"Alright, Gotham's 'gods let's go!" Percy shouts as we jump off the building at the horde of monsters surrounding two figures... I get a better look at them.

"Trident, Styx, you two take the left flank, by Batman, see if you can give him an extra weapon, if not, oh well. Owl and I will take the right, with Robin." I order as Dick and Bruce look at us in confusion. Annabeth and I jump down and land, I pull my Stygian iron and celestial bronze sword and get to work, handing Dick a Stygian iron knife. The three of us form a triangle, protecting our backs.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this? I have weapons...?" He trails off, not knowing my identity.

"Okay, try it without my weapon, bird boy. We're the Gotham 'gods as Trident said and you need out help." I say, cutting off the head or a... "Trident, Owl, Styx, these are Canadians!" I shout.

"Confirmed, we have some cheerleaders over here too!" I hear Percy shout at me.

Trade flanks!" I shout, leaving a dumbfounded Robin behind as Nico and Percy appear where I was as I shadow-travel Annabeth and I to the other side, by Bruce.

"Hey, Bats!" I shout, stabbing an emupasi in the gut and she turns to dust, but obviously, Batman sees me killing a pretty cheerleader.

"Heroes don't kill! And get out of my city!" He orders, almost getting killed as a Canadian runs at him, I remember him, Bone Crusher. But Annabeth stabs him.

"Damn mortals! You can't see through The Mist! They're not human, they're monsters, they dontmhave souls, we _have_ to kill them, your mortal weapons won't work!" I shout at him, killing the last emupasi.

"Canadians neutralised, we good to go?" Trident asks, walking up to me.

"Cheerleaders are chillin' in Tartarus, 'gods, move out!" I shout, as the four of us link arms, Nico pulling us into the shadows. We emerge in the apartment and we all separate, changing into our civvies. I grab the watch/shield/suit storage that Tyson made for us, Nico traveled to camp to get them before we went out. I put my suit in, 'thank the gods for Greek magic' I think as the suit goes in perfectly. Each of our watches have our symbol on the back, so, when we press it, a containment compartment opens up for our suits.

"See ya, tomorrow, Nic and I have to get back, I wonder how long it will take Bruce and Dick to figure it out." I muse, saying goodbye to Annabeth and Percy as Nico pulls me into the shadows, when re reappear, nico collapses on my bed. I roll my eyes and carry him to his room, then, I head into the kitchen, I'm hungry. I see Bruce and Dick emerge from the cave, I smirk slightly, turning away, I keep walking.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

"So?" Percy asks me as we walk into first period.

"For now, they're clueless." I smirk, opening my Algebra textbook.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

 **Me: See Robbie, one of my faroite chapters! What do you think my favorite scene to write was?**

 **Dick: Remember, read Bellatora!**

 **Annabeth: For now, Stay Whelmed**

 **Nico: Get Traught,**

 **Percy: Feel the Aster,**

 **Andy: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	8. Remembering Camp, the Sea of Monsters

**Okay, I skipped the Sea of Monsters chapter, sorry, this is an early chapter making up for that. And, this time I'm actually using the book for help, not recalling it from memory!**

 **Andy: Yep, this chapter is gonna have more involvement from me, promise!**

 **Annabeth: Firecracker is sorry about that, by the way.**

 **Me: I don't own PJO, it's characters or it's settings, I also don't own YJ, but I don't think that they come up in this chappie, I could be wrong though.**

 **Percy: Unfortunately, we are pawns, err,** _ **characters**_ **in her story, and we pray to all the gods, even Ares, that she won't do anything, a maniac like her would do.**

 **Me: Hey, I'm not a maniac, I'm just crazy.**

 **Percy: Same, Difference.**

 **Andy: Percy, shut up! Firecracker, go!'**

 **Me: Okay, here we go, Sea of Monsters!**

 _ **(Stupid Canadian Cannibals, Eat Celestial Bronze!)**_

Since last summer, I've been staying with Percy and his mom, Sally, the only reason: Chiron won't let me go to Virginia with Annabeth, apparently it's too far. Not that I'd don't appreciate what they're doing for me, it's just, I've known Annabeth longer, by two months. Anyways, today is the last day of school and Percy and I haven't been expelled, so that's a good thing. We're heading to the train as Percy explains the conversation he had with his mom while I had been making sure we hadn't forgotten anything. And, being the demigods we were, we had our weapons on us, I had my watch Beckendof made me, it expands into a shield, and I had a half Stygian iron half celestial bronze sword and a Stygian Iron knife that both morph into hairpins, of all things. Percy has Riptide on him.

"Mom said camp might not be safe right now, that we might have to _postpone_ our visit." Percy says as we wait for the train to come in.

"I'm already packed, I'm going today, after school either way, Perce." I say, motioning to the large duffle bag slung over my shoulder.

"Have you been having the... Dreams, about Grover?" He asks as I nod.

"Yeah, something about Cyclopes and trouble at camp too." I say as we we meet up with Tyson and see the train pull in.

"Weird, Cyclopes?" Percy asks as we step onto the train.

 _ **(Aethiopian Drakons in the cargo hold)**_

 **Just before third period, PE**

As Tyson Percy and I were leaving class a girl's voice whispered "Percy, Andy", I looked around, but no one was there. We walked into the separate locker rooms to get changed coach Nunley had promised a full-out dodgeball game today, and we already have death threats from Matt Sloan. Matt got 'permission' from coach to be a captain, so, we had Sloan, his jocks and popular kids vs the kids who got picked on, headed by Percy. Sloan had some weird visitors on his team, as large as Tyson. Their nametags read " Marrow Sucker", 'Skull Eater', and 'Joe Bob. Apparently, I was the only one getting a weird vibe off of them, something I've felt before, but I can't quite place it. I wasn't really paying attention to the game, just trying to piss off the cheerleaders when...

"Hey, you could kill somebody!" Percy shouted, I turn and run towards him.

"Percy, wha-" I'm cut short as I see one of the visitors's muscles bulge and one of them calls.

"I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"

"Styx" I shout. "Percy, these guys are monsters!" I call to him

"I kinda figured that out!" He replies as he shouts "Let them go!" To the giants.

"Distract them", I say to him, now that I'm close enough to talk normally to him. " I'll try to get everyone out, or send these guys back to Tartarus." With that, I run to the gym doors, err, rather _try_ to run to the doors, one of the giants stops me.

"Uh uh uh, Andromeda, you're not the only one in the room who has the delicious taste of demigod flesh." He says, trying to grab me.

"Ugh, gross! Besides, I don't think _death_ would taste very good, do you?" I ask, hand on my hip, smirking as realisation hits the giant.

"You think because your father is the god of death I won't eat you?" He asks in a rumbling voice.

"Nope, it means I'm going to send you to my father's relm." I say, unclipping a small hairclip, that turns into my Stygian Iron knife. I plunge the knife into his stomach, turning him to dust, then, I rotate to see a surprised giant turn to dust. Then, Annabeth appears, whipping her cap off of her head, next thing I know, Sloan is on the floor, covering his nose.

 _ **(I just realised how much time I spent on that, so, we are skipping to, oh, just beforeTyson gets claimed, where they meet Tantalus)**_

I am furious, bloody furious! Chiron can't leave, i-it's not right! We're walking up to the pavilion, where we meet Mr. D and Chiron's replacement.

"Well, well of it isn't Peter Johnson and Annie Grateson. My millennium is complete." Mr. Dmsays, smirking.

"Percy Jackson and Andy Grayson, _sir_ " Percy spits out, but I'm paying no attention to him.

"You!" I say, my voice barely below a scream.

"Ahh, dearest _Andromeda_ long time, no see, my dear." He says, smirking.

"You know him, Andy?" Percy asks me.

"Yeah, Percy, meet Tantalus, a damned spirit, from the fields of punishment. He's creepy, tried to eat me once last summer." I say, shuddering at the memory of the time I was walking through punishment and tripped and fell into the river his torture was taking place in.

"Ah, yes, your father increased my sentence for that," Tantalus said sneering at me.

"You deserved it." I say, blandly.

"Why you-"

"Silence!" I commanded, moving my hand horizontally in the air in front of me. "You're still dead, I still have power over you, remember that." I said, stalking away.

 _ **(Andy has superior power over Tantalus, too bad she won't be able to use it for most of this chapter.) (Since Andy is the only daughter of Hades, she doesn't compete in the chariot races.) (Everything is the same, until...)**_

Annabeth, Tyson and I walk to Percy, well, run is more accurate term. Okay, let me start over, Annabeth, Tyson and I run to Percy, Tyson saying things about hearing him call out. I didn't hear him, I just ran after Annabeth, and I was more focused on the demon grid ladies coming towards us.

"Guys, we don't have time, are we going or not?" I ask, exasperated and annoyed with their (Percy and Annabeth's) bickering.

"Yeah, let's go." Percy says as we head into the water, moments later,

"Hippocampi! They're beautiful!" Annabeth exclaims.

"We'll admire them later, come on!" Percy and I say in unison as we climb onto the hippocampi and race towards a cruise ship, the Princess... Andromeda, great, we are boarding a ship, named after the same Greek Princess I was. Why me?

"Don't even start, Perseus Jackson." I say, seeing the smirk on his face as he helps me onto Tue deck.

"And it was so good too!" He whines, helping Annabeth onto the deck.

 _ **(Jingle Bells, Clarisse smells, Percy saved the day; Scylla came down a cliff and Grover got away! Hey!)**_

 **You PJO fans should know where this picks up, the rest of this is the same, just add in Andy.**

It's official, I _hate_ Greek sorcery. First, I almost started a brawl in a salon because I _hate_ makeovers, Annabeth knows this from experience. Second, Percy turned into a (slightly cute) hamster, then, we released Blackbeard and his crew. Third, Circe, if she goes to the Underworld (which is doubtful) I'm going to help father chose her punishment. And then, there were the Sirens and Annabeth's desire to hear them sing, I had to man the ship while Percy went to get Annabeth. Apparently, Annabeth _does_ go in headfirst and without planning, who knew? Now, we're on Polyphemus's island and we tried for, oh, a few hours to try and open the door of the cave, to no avail. Annabeth has this _great_ plan to pretend to be 'Nobody' while Percy rides underneath a sheep, yeah. I, on the other hand, am supposed to, if the plan goes wrong I am supposed to shadow-travel, a technique I barely figured out how to do, as soon as it backfires. Yeah, looks like I'm gonna be needed in, oh, 15 minutes at the latest.

 _ **("Come sheepies! Umm, people food this way!" Tyson is so innocent! =D)**_

I was right, the plan quickly backfired, Polyphemus dropped Annabeth on her head, we almost died, but, we did get the Fleece! Oh, and Grover and, unexpectedly, Clarisse. We are now back on the Princess Andromeda, Clarisse long gone, to camp.

I'm held back by two Snake Women as Grover and Annabeth are held up by Orieus, one of Luke's bear-men. Percy is standing in front of Luke and, once again, I'm not paying attention until am Iris-message simmers to life and Percy has Luke announce his scheme to Mr. D. I cackle as he turns to face the Iris message and, then I cackle even louder as Tantalus is sent back to Punishment.

"Bye, bye, Tanti, have fun!" I shout, only to have a Snake-Lady press a spear to my back, needless to say, I stop laughing. Hey, I'm 11, I still have stuff to live for, like reuniting with Dick... No, don't think about him here, not now, later. I force my attention back to the fight scene going on in front of me, only to see Luke tell Orieus;

"You can eat your dinner now, Orieus. Bon appetit." I watch in horror as the bear-mam lofts my friends up to his mouth, then, _WHISH, KA-THWAK!_ An arrow lodged itself into Orieus's mouth.

Then, all Hades broke out, the Party Ponies had arrived and started shooting off monsters, turning them to dust. Next thing I know, I'm on the back of a centaur, not an unfamiliar feeling, and we are racing out of Florida. I don't even bother getting off the back of my centaur, I have the lithe, small build of an acrobat, so he won't even notice.

I fall asleep and wake up when we come to a stop, in camp. I smile as Clarisse places the Fleece on Thalia's pine and the whole valley seems to brighten up, like the countrysides of Greece that we saw in the circus, it was the third stop before, before Gotham.

The rest of the summer went by smoothly, we trained, I watched the chariot races and we sung songs at the campfires. All in all, it was a nice, regular summer at Camp Half-Blood.

I stayed at camp this school year, hopefully, I can visit Dick over Winter Break, oh, well, that's a story for another day.

 _ **(Let 'em know that we're still Rock 'n Roll")**_

 **Andy: And, scene, now, a note from our resident nutjob.**

 **Me: OK, I need to vent, because my teacher** _ **finally**_ **addressed a** _ **major**_ **problem one that I've noticed since October, it's freaking** _ **APRIL!**_ **I can't believe she hasn't noticed it before!**

 **Dick: Before she continues, Firecracker accepted the name because, out of many reasons, she is explosive, you will only witness a fraction of it, trust me. Carry on**

 **Me: There's a girl I've known since freaking kindergarten and she's different, she runs different, she dresses, looks, talks and people even complain that she smells different. She's been bullied for, well, forever. We're not really friends, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. I honestly want to go and punch every idiot who bullied her in the face, no one, and I mean no one deserves to be treated like trash and at is** _ **literally**_ **what's happening. I know who's been doing it, Schmidt, his friends, Torres, Garth, (not from YJ) and everyone else who's been doing it, because this list would take me three hours to write, not kidding I will find you and hunt you down if it keeps happening! People, if you agree with me, agree with the fact that bullying is wrong and needs to stop, give me a review saying 'aye!'**

 **All Characters: Aye!**

 **Percy: Now, stay Whelmed,**

 **Annabeth: Get Traught,**

 **Grover: Feel the Aster,**

 **Me: Stop Bullying,**

 **Andy: And Crash the Mode, specificly, the Bully's Modes!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	9. The Assignment

**This is a chapter partially inspired by Robbie.**

 **Dick: You know what she's talking about, Robbie and Spot, you both do.**

 **Andy: Why do they always get to male requests?**

 **Me: One, I haven't asked any of the reviewers to. Two, She's given me plenty of ideas.**

 **Percy: We are open to suggestion, though!**

 **Me: Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Annabeth: This chapter should be fun...**

 **Percy: Oh yeah at least it's not Chiron this time though.**

 **Andy: Yeah, then we'd know** _ **someone**_ **was messing with us on purpose.**

 **Nico: Instead, it's some random teacher asking us to do a project we know** _ **way**_ **too much about.**

 **Annabeth: Poor soon-to-be traumatized teacher and classmates.**

 **Percy: We know too much.**

 **Artemis: You guys talk too much too!**

 **Wally: Yeah, now get on with the story!**

 **Kaldur: It wouldn't be polite to leave our readers in the dark for so long.**

 **Me: What they said, on with the story!**

 _ **("You say that I'm messing with your head " you're right XD)**_

 **At Gotham Academy, 7th Period- Advanced Ancient History (I don't care if its not a class,it should be XD)**

 **Andy POV**

"This unit will be focused on Greek Mythology, seeing as we studied the culture of the ancient Greeks last unit." The teacher, Mr. Brunner announced, I groan, naptime, I think. Looking at Percy, Annabeth and Nico, I know I'm right, this class is going to BORING. **(A/N no, not Chiron, it was the only name I could think of. He's not in a wheel chair, either.)** I lower my head onto my desk and black out, g'night.

*Snap! Snap! Snap!* "Would you like to answer my question Miss Grayson?" Mr. Brunner asks, looking down at me as I lift my head off my desk and look up at him sleepily.

"What question, sir?" I ask, not bothered by the glare he's giving me for not having my textbook out, well, I think that's why.

"You don't even have your textbook out!" He exclaims, told ya. "Tell me, Miss Grayson, if you and your friends know so much about Greek mythology then I'm sure you'd be fine doing separate projects on a myth and a god each." He States angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd be okay with that, right guys?" I ask Percy, Annabeth and Nico, they all nod. Mr. Brunner looks taken aback but he says anyways:

"Your assignments are, Miss Chase and Miss Grayson, you two have the myth about the Giant War. Mr. Jackson and Mr. DiAngelo, you two have the myth about the titan war. Miss Chase, you will be assigned the goddess Athena, Miss Grayson, the goddess Persephone, Mr. Jackson, the god Posiden and Mr. DiAngelo, the god Hades. You are to write the origin of your god or goddess. This must be due next week, on Monday, are we clear?" Mr. Brunner asks as if he was giving us a challenge, please.

"Finally, something worthwhile in the class." I hear Nico mutter next to me."

"Crystal clear, sir." I state, smiling, if only he knew what he just got him, and the class into, it'll take all week for us to present.

"Good, class dismissed." He says as the bell rings.

 **Walking to the manor with, Dick, Wally, Arty, Babs and the demigods...**

"Are you sure you four can handle this, I mean you basically told to talk about a family member but, that much, I mean, I don't even know sqaut about those myths he assigned you." Artemis said to us walking up the to the manor.

"This, naw, the thing on the gods is super easy, and the Titan war should be easy too. Good thing I'm working with Annabeth though, I know very little about the Giant war, I can ask dad though, maybe." I say, putting my chin in my hand.

"What do you think, Nico?" I ask.

"Should be okay, just not Ares, it's still a soft spot for him." He says, chuckling.

"Can we send him a jar as a gift?" Percy asks, grinning mishevously.

"Yes." I say as Annabeth says

"No." We look at each other and laugh. "Well, we better get started on the myths, shouldn't be too hard, we'll be done by Saturday then, we can write the papers on our parents, and your stepmom later." Annabeth says and I nod.

"See ya later, boys, Artemis, come on, you can shoot arrows at Wally later." I call as Annabeth and I thunder up the stairs, Artemis trailing behind.

 **Monday, at school, because the last scene was on a Friday.**

"Alright, class, time for Miss Grayson and Miss Chase's presentation on the Giant war." Mr. Brunner announced to the rest of the class. Annabeth and I made out way up to the front.

"The Giants were often confused with the Titans, who were a previous set of offspring by Uranus and Gaea. Just like the Titans who fought the Olympians during the Titanomachy, the Giants also fought Zeus and the other gods during the Gigantomachy. The Gigantomachy was probably considered the most important war among gods in Greek mythology, as it was depicted in a vast number of vases that have been found." * I continued.

**"The Gigantes were not born until after the gods won the first Olympian War and took the throne from Kronos. While it was originally Gaea's idea for the gods to defeat her own children, the Titans, she grew unhappy with the way the gods ruled and hence gave birth to a new set of children, the Gigantes."** Annabeth read, now it was time for the fun to begin as we handed out papers to Mr. Brunner and stayed up front.

"Each Giant was created to oppose a certain god, and the war technically started when two Giants, Otis and Ephialtes, the banes of Dionysus, captured the war god, Ares and trapped him in a storage jar, a pithos." I explained.

"These two giants attempted to storm Mount Olympus by piling mountains on top of each other. Ares tried to stop them, and that's when he got captured, Hermes, the mess anger god, rescued him after 13 months. The goddess Artemis soon brought about the Adolai's destruction." Annabeth stated.

**"Each Gigantes was born and bred specifically to oppose one of the Olympian gods, to usurp that god's domain. The King of the Giants was Porphyrion, the anti-Zeus, and he made an official declaration of war on the Olympians by kidnapping their queen, Hera. It was prophesied that only a god and demigod working together could defeat this threat to Olympus, so Zeus called upon his own son Hercules to help win this war, called the Gigantomachy." Annabeth explained one of the largest parts matter-of-factly.

"One by one, the Gigantes fell and all were killed except Aristaios, who was turned into a dung beetle by Gaea so the giant might be safe from the wrath of Olympus. The only way to get rid of a Giant is for a god and demigod to work together against the Giant."** I concluded, grinning. Everyone in the class, save Dick, Nico, and Percy was staring at us, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. We smirked at the boys as we sat down, I whispered "Good luck," as they passed me.

"The Titan War technically started when Kronos ate 5 out of 6 of his children. His wife, Rhea, his his youngest child, Zeus. Zeus grew up safe from his father, and, when he was old enough, he became cup-bearer to Kronos." Percy started.

"Then after Zeus got Kronos to trust him, Zeus gave him a special wine that made Kronos regurgitate Zeus's siblings. The gods fled to the underworld where Hades guided them to where the Cyclops and Hecka- the Hundred-Handed ones, the other children of Gaea and Uranus were kept. Once the gods killed Kampê, the Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones gave them great weapons, well, the male gods anyways." Nico finished with a shrug after getting death glares from Annabeth and I.

"The gods, with the help of the Hundred-Handed Ones and the Cyclops battled and defeated the Titans, cutting Kronos into a thousand pieces with his own scythe." Percy stated, letting Nico have the finishing line.

"And so, the gods ruled the earth, with the Titians imprisoned, Gaea asleep, Uranus unable to create a physical form." Nico concluded; then, the boys turned and gave their papers to Mr. Brunner and sat down amongst clapping.

Mr. Brunner clears his throat, "well, that certiantly took longer than expected, Miss Grayson, tomorrow you will give your report on Persephone and, if we have time, Miss Chase will give her report on Athena. Class dismissed" and we all got up to leave. Outside the classroom, Annie, Perce, Nico and I were confronted by Artemis, Wally, Kaldur and Dick.

"That was so cool! How do you guys know all of that stuff?" Dick exclaimed, hugging me.

"Dude, did you guys even study or did you already know all of that fro-" I clamp my hand over Wally's mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence," I threaten, and I remove my hand once he nods.

"Did you guys have any... Help?" Artemis asks, looking about warily.

"Not really, we did have some preparation but the girls helped us with ours" Percy states, shrugging.

"I had some help from Malcolm and a few of my other... Siblings" Annabeth whispers the last word as we all walk out the doors of Gotham Academy.

 _ **(Thank you Rick Riordan and Wikipedia!)**_

 **The next day**

"Miss Grayson, you're up." Mr Brunner says smirking, he probably thought I put something together last night, we finished our first presentation Saturday and our individuals on Sunday afternoon. What! We _are_ supposed to know our parent's history, you know.

"Gladly," I chirp as I walk up to the front of the room and hand Mr. Brunner my report, I have all of it memorised, Persephone told me a lot of stories when I visit her and Father in the underworld.

"Persephone is the goddess of springtime, flowers and vegetation, she is the daughter of Demeter and the wife of Hades. One day, while Persephone was out gathering flowers, the ground split open and Hades, in his Stygian Iron chariot and his midnight-black horses kept out of the fissure. Hades abducted Persephone and took her to the underworld, she stayed there for quite some time, not eating or drinking anything. One day, her resolve crumbled and she ate a pomegranate seed, six pomegranate seeds to be exact. That same day, Hermes visited the underworld to take Persephone back to the surface. You see, Demeter, her mother had been looking everywhere for Persephone and went to Zeus for help. Zeus, in turn, sent Hermes to take Persephone back to the surface. Once he got there, Hermes asked Persephone if she had eaten any food from the underworld, she told him about the six pomegranate seeds. After consulting with both Hades and Zeus, it was declared that Persephone would be with her husband, Hades from late September to early March. This explains the seasons for in between these two months, Demeter grieves the loss of her daughter, making plant life deteriorate and die." I concluded and went to sit down, seeing that there was enough time, Annabeth was beckoned to the front of the room for her presentation on Athena.

Annabeth walked up to the from, handed Mr. Brunner her paper and began. "Athena is the goddess of strategic war and battle as well as crafts, teaching and the arts, she is the daughter of Zeus and the Titian of forethought, Metis. One day, Zeus received a prophecy stating that, if Metis had a make child, he would overthrow Zeus as he did his own father, Kronos. Zeus decided to swallow Metis in order to prevent this prophecy, eventually, Metis found her way into Zeus's skull and stayed there. She soon gave birth to a baby girl who inherited her mother's wisdom. Soon, Athena grew large enough to break out of Zeus's skull, that day, he had a large headache and ordered his son, Hephaestus, the blacksmith god to split his skull. Athena then sprig from his head, full grown and in armor. Her children are born the same way, from thought." Annabeth finishes, striding past Mr. Brunner.

"Again, it seems we are out of time, Mr. DiAngelo and Mr. Jackson, you will be presenting tomorrow. Class dismissed." Mr. Brunner states as we stream out of the door.

"Sweet! You were born from thought! That's so cool!" Dick exclaimed.

"Do you have a bellybutton?" Wally bluntly asks, Percy, Nico and I are torn between laughing, cringing and groaning when Annabeth replies.

"Why does everyone always ask that?! Of course I do!" Annabeth explodes in a burst of temper as she storms off.

 _ **(Seriously, Wally! Be nice!)**_

 **Wednesday, the next day.**

"Mr. DiAngelo," Mr. Brunner calls as Nico gets out of his chair and hands Mr. Brunner his paper.

"Hades is the firstborn and last regurgitated son of Kronos and Rhea, he is the god of the underworld. Once the gods had fled to the underworld, Hades led the way, he seemed to know his way underground and was able to guide the other gods to the prison of the Cyclops and the Hundred-Handed Ones. After the gods defeated Kampê, they were given special weapons, Hades received the Helm of Darkness. It allowed him to become invisible and, when he was visible, the Helm radiated the beholder's worst fears. When the gods drew lots to see what domain they would receive, Hades drew the shortest lot and got the underworld." Nico concluded and sat down.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner called, so Percy walked up to the front of the room, bumped into three desks and handed Mr. Brunner his paper.

"Posiden is the middle son of Kronos and Rhea, and he is the god of theseas, and has power of almost all bodies of water. He is also known as the Earthshaker, the Father of Horses and the Stormbringer." I roll my eyes, of course Percy flaunts his heritage to make him seem more powerful, news flash, Perce, Hades is just as great. "After the gods fled to the underworld and after the gods killed Kampê, Posiden received a trident as his weapon. It can create storms and control water, he used this to his advantage in the Titianomachy. When the gods drew lots, Posiden got the second longest lot, the sea. To an extent, he also controls most forms of liquid. Posiden has had numerous demigod children and is the father of most of the younger Cyclops." Percy finishes, smirking at Mr. Brunner as he sits down in his chair only for Brunner to say.

"Well done, regular lessons will continue tomorrow, class dismissed." And with those words, we left behind a slightly scarred class, imagining the 'myths' we told them, when in reality, we made them easier to comprehend.

 **=====================================BOOM===================================**

 **Annabeth: For our presentation on the Gigantomachy, Firecracker used the glossary from House of Hades, by Rick Riordan.**

 **Andy: She also used Riordan Wiki and Wikipedia.**

 **Percy: Because Nico won't come out and talk, Firecracker used her memory if several Rick Riordan books for my presentation with Nico.**

 **Nico: Hey! I'll come out and talk, Firecracker used memory of Rick Riordan books and some Wikipedia for the origins (kinda, are they really origins?) Of the gods.**

 **Me: Perce, quit antagonizing Nico!**

 **Percy: *mumbles* Sorry Nico**

 **Me: Thank you.**

 **Andy: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Artemis: Get Traught,**

 **Wally: Feel the Aster,**

 **Dick: And Crash the Mode.**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	10. Introducing Gotham: The Titian's Curse

**This is a flashback set during 'The Titians Curse' and before/after the episode 'Performance' (Dec. 22, first day, Dec. 20)**

 **Andy: Which I am not involved in**

 **Me: Quit whining! There are only a few more chapters left in this series, and, my surprise in a few weeks, so deal with it!**

 **Andy: *grumbles* fine**

 **Me: Let us play this chess game!**

 **Dick: Wait! Location!**

 **Me: Oh, yeah, so, in my mind, Gotham is located in the New York Metropolitan Area, and, somewhat like where Wikipedia implies, I imagine it on the coast where the Broncs and Queens meet. Just a little FYI...**

 _ **Breakline**_

"So, what did Chiron say?" Percy asks me excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I would roll my eyes, but I'm excited as well.

"He said yes" I say, barely holding in my excitement as we head away from the Big House and down to the cabins.

"So, you're going to Gotham over break?" Thalia asks, slinging her arm over my shoulder.

"Yep, gods, I haven't seen Dickie in almost three years," I say, then, turning to look at my cousins, I smirk and take off down the hill, my long ebony hair flying behind me. Thalia quickly catches up, but, I'm still a Flying Grayson and I grab her shoulders, vaulting over her and landing an few yards ahead of her and keep running. I make it to the cabins first, after vaulting and flipping over my cousins and anyone who gets in front of me, a normal occurrence.

"Cheater!" Percy calls from five feet behind me, I turn and smirk.

"No way, cuz, it's called 'natural athleticism' I was born doing this stuff, deal with it." I say, rotating to look at the cabin in front of me, still the same old Hermes cabin. Thalia quickly s already a couple cabins over, in the Zeus cabin, packing for a trip/mission she, Percy and Annabeth are going on, helping Grover scout out a couple demigods. I didn't really pay attention.

"Go pack for your own trip, Seaweed Brain," I say, shoving his shoulder and ducking inside the cabin. I look up and see the Stoll brothers doing... Something, most likely planning their next prank, Dickie would like them, if he is still that mischievous little troll I remember him as. I walk past them, swacking them on the back of the head as they start to argue and physically fight. They look at me, faking hurt and I smirk, walking over to my bunk and packing a bag.

"If both of you idiots leave my stuff alone, and make sure everyone else leaves my stuff alone too, I'll bring you some special materials from outside camp." I bribe, not looking up from my packing.

"How long" they ask in unison, I turn, fully packed and reply,

"Two weeks, you up for it?" They nod, smirking "Good, I'm having Clarisse or Katie check in every day, so you better hold to your word." I say, narrowing my eyes dangerously at them, they pale and hold up their right hands.

"We swear on the river Styx that we won't mess with your stuff and that we will do everything we can to make sure on one else does either." They promise in unison.

"Good, I'll know if you don't" I threaten and walk out the door, smirking. I meet up with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia at the crest of Half-Blood hill, waiting for Sally to arrive, and soon she does. We drive from Long Island to Queens, where Bruce or Alfred should be at the Soldiers Monument in Calvary Cemetery. I get out, saying my goodbyes as I brace myself for all of the memories that I've suppressed that are currently trying to flood into my mind. I decide that, maybe, when I get to the Manor, I can talk to Dick about it, about home. I only need to wait for about five minutes when I am am attacked from behind, landing on the ground.

"Andy!" A voice cries jovially, in my ear, I immediately relax, hey, when you're hardwired for battle and you get attacked from behind, you get ready for a fight, it's only natural.

"Dickie! Not the ears," I say, turning to get him off me and standing up to hug him back. I look over his shoulder to see Bruce, two red-haired teens about my age and two blonde men, one clean-shaven and one with a stupid looking goatee **(A/N. Sorry, Ollie, it had to be said.)** And finally, a woman with shoulder-length black hair, all over by three cars. Dick let's go of me and sees me looking at the group and calls to them.

"Roy, Ollie, Wally, Barry, Selena, come on!" Dick waves them over, and they follow, Bruce too, once they reach us, I suddenly become interested in the blades of grass in-between my combat boots.

"Everyone, this is my older sister Andy, Andy, this is Roy," the tallest ginger holds up a hand in greeting. "Ollie," the man with the goatee sticks out his hand, I shake it, abiet warily, I can't say that I really trust unfamiliar blondes, the last one tried to kill me and my friends over the summer, so, yeah. I shake Ollie's hand anyways. "This is Wally," Dick doesn't continue as Wally interrupts him.

"I'm the Wall-Man, babe" Wally says with a flourish, I roll my eyes, but I laugh slightly, reminds me of Travis Stoll, he kept hitting on me, it got annoying, fast. The other blonde man - Barney, was it - laughed and shook his head.

"I'm Barry Allen, sorry about my nephew" Barry apologizes and, like Ollie, sticks out his hand. I'm even more wary with him, he looks like an older version of Luke, only without the scar. I shake it, trying not to think about Luke, or Kronos, or the possible war that may happen in a year or... You know, I'm gonna get back on topic.

"And I'm Selena, kitten," Selena says, her voice smooth and comforting, and I am extremely uncomfortable.

"Selena is a good friend of Bruce's," Dick explains. "Sorry about everyone, I kinda forgot that you were coming today, Wally and Roy already are sleeping over, you don't mind, you ya?" Dick asks, giving me his adorable puppy eyes.

"Na, bro it's fine, it will give me a chance to meet your friends" I smile as his face lights up. Wally and Roy say goodbye to the adults that came with them and the five of us pile into the black Mercedes that Bruce, Dick and Selena arrived in.

 _ **Breakline**_

 **The next morning...**

Apparently, when Roy, Wally and Dick are in the same room, all Hades is unleashed, and it was awesome! It feels like that one time Travis, Connor, Percy and I had an afternoon in the Hermes cabin, just the four of us, Katie Gardner still hasn't forgiven them.

I can't really remember everything that happened, but one thing's for sure, Bruce is gonna need a new chandelier and the kitchen is gonna need some cleaning. I walk downstairs at dawn, maybe I could call in Phantom to clean it up.

"Now we know, Wally is not, under any circumstances, allowed to A, Cook highlighters, B, make mac-and-cheese explode and C, use spaghetti along with vinegar and baking soda for his experiments. At all" Roy says, walking in from the living room. I grin slightly at him, the memories of last night slowly coming back.

"Yeah, let's never do that again," Dick says, walking in and grabbing cleaning supplies from a nearby closet. "Let's hurry before Bruce wakes up."

"And if he does, we blame it on Wally" I state, grabbing the mop.

"You're catching on pretty well" Roy comments, scraping away the dried food.

"Two of my... Roommates, Travis and Connor are trolls and mischief-makers like you three" I say, shrugging my shoulders as I continue cleaning.

 _ **Breakline**_

 **That afternoon, Just Andy and Dick in the park.**

"It's really beautiful there, the air clean and cool. Most of us are really close there, as if we were a giant family. I've missed you though, it sucks, you not being able to come, the most we could do is send letters. I'm hoping Mr. D and Mr. C **(Chiron)** will let me go home for the next school year." I say, starting to ramble, ADHD does that to you.

"That'd be asterous! I'd like to meet your friends," Percy says, I smile and we can hear Alfred call us in for dinner. Once seated at the table, I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I found out some... Interesting things about my heratige while I was away," I begin, Dick sets his form down, and looks at me.

"You mean _our_ heratige?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No, Dickie, I found out at we are half-siblings, on Mami's side, my Patéras **(father)** was Greek and has an... Extensive family. A few of my cousins on his side of the oikogéneia **(family)** go to the same place I do." I decide to be slightly vague on my heratige, I'd rather not tell them, yet, but, I know I will.

"You're being really vague it seem, not to pry or anything but I'm curious as to what my sister's been up to for two and a half years" Dick comments and I sigh, deciding that I better get it over with.

"You're right, Dick, Alfred, you may want to sit down" I recommend, and the Butler does, concern on his face, I can see it on Bruce and Dick's faces too. "I'm not really a full human, I'm half human and half Greek deity." I say, looking at the lovely wooden table before me. I can hear two forks clatter onto said table and raise my head slightly.

"What you're saying is that you're half Greek god?" Bruce asks, not shocked it seems but unnerved by the idea of his adopted son's sister being half-god.

"Yeah, listen, I know you want to know more, well,I'd rather not explain everything right now." I say, then, getting an idea, I turn to Bruce. "Bruce, actually, could I talk to you?" He nods and I follow him out of the dining room into a nearby hallway. "I want to tell Dick later, but, I trust you, please, please, don't tell anyone" I beg and he nods. "My Father is Hades and there is supposed to be a big war coming up, and I play a very big part in it. Demigods like me are at constant risk of getting killed, we are constantly chased by monsters from myth, not a fun experience. I have had quite a few close calls with death, most of them contributing to my fear of blondes." Seeing his confused look, I explain. "A blonde haired ex-friend of mine tried to kill me and my friends several times. I don't want Dick to worry about me, but I want you to know where I am most of the time. It's called Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods like me and my cousins, it is located on Long Island Beach. I want Dick to have the address, I want to stay in touch with you guys and demigods and technology don't mix, at all." I finish.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, and you don't need to worry about Dick, he's in good hands" Bruce says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I head upstairs and to my room, promptly falling asleep when my head hits the pillows.

 _ **Breakline**_

 **Me: Quick notice: There are four chapter left of this series and of Bellatora. Read that series if you already haven't, it has MAJOR importance!**

 **Dick: Yes, yes it does. The plan for the next few chapters ia gonna go like this.**

 **Andy: Wintertime non-flashback chapter,**

 **Wally: Battle of the Labyrinth chapter,**

 **Roy: Spring chapter,**

 **Me: The Last Olympian chapter**

 **Andy: And finally, the conclusion/prologue.**

 **Me: 'nuff said!**

 **Dick: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Wally: Get Traught,**

 **Andy: Feel the Aster,**

 **Roy: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	11. The Final Battle

**Sorry about not updating last week, so, I'm skipping the two non-flashback chapters and skipping ahead to The Last Olympian, 'cause I really wanna get this done. I give you: The Final Battle.**

 _ **Breakline**_

When I say Nico leading Percy through the Underworld, I became worried, Nico's been talking to Hades or ghosts often. I decided to follow them, and imagine my shock when he lead Percy into Hades' throne room. I waited until Nick was sent to his room and Percy was lead away.

"Father! What are you thinking?! He's Olympus's only hope!" I exclaim, barging into the throne room.

"Angel, we don't need the son of Posiden, you or brother could be the children of the prophecy." Hades the to reason, spreading his hands, but I won't take it, and I get angry.

"Kronos has already risen, if he stays there, you'll condemn us all! And I am not eligible for the prophecy, I merely help decide the fate of the prophesied one!" I am furious at the idea of Kronos taking over, and slightly surprised at the fact that he forgot the fate he asked the Fates to weave for me. Before he can say anything else, I storm out, intent on finding Percy, and it seems became to me, because I can see him and Nico making their way to... The river Styx? Are they crazy?!

 _ **Breakline**_

"Wally, Artemis, Babs, it's time for me to go, and, I want you to remember, you guys are my best friends, and, even if I barely saw you enough, you guysare like family. The four of us hug, tears in our eyes, and I walk away. I feel a rush of air and Wally is standing in front of me.

"If you can't, or don't come back," he doesn't finish as he takes my head in his hands and presses his lips against mine and I kiss back.

 _ **Breakline**_

"Dick, the war has begun, and there's a chance I won't make it out alive, if that's the case, I love you, little brother, never change." I hug him tight and push away, turning and running to my stallion made of bone, once I hop on, I head to Manhattan, where the fighting has already begun.

I reach Manhattan just after sunrise and almost immediately get news that Annabeth's been poisoned. I rush through the hotel we've set up camp in and run into Thalia.

"Have you heard?" She asks and I nod, together we race up the stairs, to the balcony Thalia told me Annabeth was on.

 _ **Breakline**_

I smile as my father, Persephone, Demeter and the dead enter the battle, I also see Perdy, Annabeth, and Grover run into Olympus. I decide to follow them, knowing that Kronos will be up there as well. I get into the elevator just before it closes and we watch the numbers pass by.

"Just like old times" Percy says almost wistfully.

"Ask recall, in the old times, we almost died a lot" Grover comments and I laugh dryly, remembering last summer, chasing Nico through the Labyrinth, the summer before, rescuing Grover and, my fist summer outside of camp, meeting my father and being awkward and unsure.

"And now, it seems that we'll be having another close encounter with Thantos" I mutter as the doors spring open.

 _ **Breakline**_

Luke, no Kronos has a break between battling Percy, Eathan and Gover and I groan, getting up from the base of the foot of whoever's throne I landed into. He turns to me and charges, I flip over him, but I am weaponless, tired and, if I use my powers, I don't think I'll be able to keep fighting. Kronos knows this and smirks, the scar on Luke's face rippling.

"One less demigod to battle" he says, and, when I'm off guard, goes to stab me in the stomach, but something, perhaps Luke fighting back, causes to shift his sword. He ends up leaving a deep gash in the side of my stomach, I stagger and fall to the floor, my hand trying to stop the blood flow. He goes in for the killing strike, but becomes occupied once more by Percy and Grover.

 _ **Breakline**_

The gods, all of the gods, enter the throne room, and I'm still on the floor, Grover helping me stop the blood flow, but I keep feeling weaker. Hades sees me and his eyes widen, and I can tell at he cares, even if he trys to pretend otherwise. I start to hear a ringing in my ears and hear Apollo's voice, my vision begins to blur and I can't feel Grover's hand on mine anymore.

"Grover," I croak. "Tell Perce and Annie to spread the word. Tell Wally, Dick and Nico, I love them, Artemis, Babs, Stolls, Perce and Annie that they were great friends, that I couldn't ask for better. You too, Grov, tell Bruce and Alfie that they were great family, and to help Dick. Tell Dick that I'll be with mom and John, that Nico will help him t-too" I can't say anything more as I welcome the darkness.

 _ **Breakline**_

 **Well, that's it, I hope you enjoyed and, yeah, n the early stages, I know it sucked, heck, some of you may think that it sucks right now.**

 **I did have a guest review talking about how it shouldn't have been possible for Andy to be Dick's biological sister without Dick being a demigod. It IS possible, Andy is two years older than Dick, so it is possible that they don't have the same dad. Here's the basics of her to origin:**

 **About two years before Mary and John Grayson had a relationship and got married, Mary was courted by another man (Hades) and later gave birth to their daughter. Soon after, (and during her pregnancy) she was in a relationship with John Grayson and later, they had a child, Dick, when Andy was roughly two years old.**

 **Anyways, that's the end of this series, Firecracker OUT!**


End file.
